


The Cup That Cheers

by JoansGlove



Series: Hierarchy of Needs [7]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoansGlove/pseuds/JoansGlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan and Vera indulge in a little shopping and afternoon tea</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the Duchess and her interest in lacy knickers ;-P

Vera blanched. $150 for a pair of knickers?? She couldn’t believe her eyes! $300 for the matching bra?? OK, she had the money to buy them but she couldn’t justify spending that much on underwear could she? They were gorgeous though.…  
She looked over at Joan who was casually browsing through a rack of teddies and camisoles, the delicate scraps of silk and satin rippling as they flowed over her fingers. Vera’s hungry eyes lingered on Joan’s curves voluptuously enhanced by her tailored wrap skirt, stitched tightly along the hip line, and a heavy crepe blouse, before sliding down to the fine grained brown knee boots that hugged her calves and ankles. Bugger it! she thought, looking back at the decadent skivvies in her hand, it couldn’t hurt to try them on.  
Absently selecting her usual size Vera made her way to Joan’s side. “What do you think to these?”  
Joan turned and smiled at Vera’s choice. “Exquisite, Vera. Was there nothing else that took your fancy or do you always make a beeline for the most expensive items?” She fingered the rich lace edging of the bra, eyes firmly locked onto Vera’s. “There are some pretty sets over there… shall we have a look?” Joan lifted a nude teddy from the rail and set off towards the other displays. Vera dutifully followed, her eyes settling on Joan’s round bottom as it swayed in front of her.

“What about something like this?” Joan held up a matching set of sheer black silk, her voice as sensuous as the lingerie. “Feel it, Vera; imagine the fabric against your bare skin…” she ignored the curious glance from a middle aged woman in twin set and pearls.  
Vera swallowed hard as Joan held the underwear against her small body. Not only did she imagine the silk against her skin, she imagined Joan stroking her breasts through it. She flushed as her clit hardened and the familiar ache gripped her core.   
“…or these?” Joan lifted a half-cup bra and French knickers in dusky rose satin to her own curvaceous form.  
“What size are you, Vera?” She eyed the selection in front of her.  
“Umm, 12A” she mumbled, embarrassed once more at her lack of development – Joan may have seen her naked but she felt ashamed at spelling out her inadequacy.  
Joan lifted a couple more sets from the racks. “Really?” she sounded unconvinced. “You should always take a selection to be on the safe side, but if we can’t find the right size you can have the nice lady measure you up professionally; although the ones I’ve chosen should fit perfectly – I have a pretty good eye for these things!” Joan flashed Vera a saucy wink and set off towards the fitting rooms pausing briefly to select another of the $300 bras. She waved away the assistant with a barely whispered “she’s shy!”

With a pout Vera trailed after Joan and stepped into one of the large cubicles where Joan was already seating herself on an overstuffed chair, adjusting the wings of her skirt as she crossed her booted legs. Vera pulled the heavy curtain across and fussed with the selection of lingerie that Joan had arranged on the hand painted ceramic pegs, stalling the moment when she’d have to strip. Her eyes widened as she glimpsed the price tags.  
“Do you shop here a lot, Joan?”  
“I remain loyal to quality, Vera. Quality always shows. It’s exclusive, reliable and above all, discreet.”  
“I can’t believe I’m considering paying $450 for a single set of underwear.” She reverently stroked the luxurious creations.  
“Yes, but think how special you will feel wearing it. It’s like when you buy a new pair of boots and can’t stop looking at them.” Joan deliberately swept her eyes down Vera’s bare legs to her four inch wedge sandals and painted toenails.  
The two women shared a complicit smile.  
“You know,” drawled Joan, “it’s much easier to try a bra on if you aren’t still wearing your clothes…”  
Vera smiled a little sheepishly, she didn’t know why she was nervous, there was no reason to be; she took a deep breath and pulled her t-shirt over her head to reveal a plain black moulded bra that rode up, only stopping when the underwire caught on her nipples. She tugged it down and repositioned the cups over her breasts, glancing at Joan in the mirrors.

“12A you say? I think you're closer to a 6B or even a 4C.”Joan unashamedly stared at Vera’s chest. She’d known that Vera would jump at the chance of this shopping trip; Vera wanted to feel special, valued, and she still desperately wanted to please Joan. She also knew that Vera was still too hidebound in the rules and regulations of the Prison, a tendency that bled into her private life. With the exception of a slightly more sophisticated wardrobe, she still lived like a cowed spinster, still believing more or less the same things she’d been told all her life.  
“A C-cup? I wish!”  
“Well you’re definitely not wearing the right size now. Look at how loose it is on your ribs.”  
“It’s not loose, it’s comfy.”  
“It’s loose, Vera. Look at how it rides up on your shoulder blades.” Joan rose smoothly from her seat and placed her palms flat in the small of Vera’s back whilst catching her eyes in the mirror. “See how I can get my hands under it?” She ran them up towards Vera's fine shoulders, her warm fingers skating over soft, hot skin.   
Vera shuddered at Joan’s touch and her stiff nipples tightened further but she held her gaze.   
With deliberate slowness Joan allowed her hands to resume their original position, thumbs coming to rest in the valley of Vera’s spine. She leaned into Vera. “Loose” she reiterated and cinched the fastening tab between thumb and forefinger and tugged at the back strap till it hugged Vera’s ribs. “That’s better!”  
“It’s too tight, Joan! Look at the front,” she plucked at the strained material, “it’s cutting me in half.”  
“That’s because you’re not an A-cup, Vera,” chuckled Joan. “I’d say it’s been a good few years too since you outgrew one.” She released Vera and selected one of the black silk numbers. “Try this one; you’ll be surprised at the improvement.”  
The fine hairs on Vera’s breasts rose as she removed her bra and allowed Joan to drape the new one over her outstretched arms and place the flaccid cups over her perky tits then fasten it. The back of her neck prickled at Joan’s nearness. She looked in the mirror and beyond all expectations saw that she filled the gauzy cups, she kept on gazing in amazement as Joan tugged at the back strap and tightened it further then began to adjust the thin, woven shoulder straps, hoisting her breasts in delicious jiggling increments until she was securely harnessed into the shimmering lingerie. She looked transformed! She had a cleavage! – well, almost… And the feeling of the silk on her sensitive nipples was well….

“Say hello to 6B, Vera.”   
Joan stepped in close and Vera felt the heavy material of her blouse scrape her back like velvet sandpaper as she reached round to check the fit by running pale fingers between skin and silk. She did it so slowly and so deliberately that Vera felt her hips twitch of their own volition.  
“It’s a pretty good fit isn’t it?” She couldn’t resist grazing the firm underswell of Vera’s breasts with her fingertips. She felt Vera shiver and instinctively push her narrow arse into her toned thighs. “Barely a pucker in the cup.” Her fingers rippled over Vera’s nipples and flowed up to her collar bones before following the path of the straps down over her shoulders and nimbly unhooking the dusky little number.  
Joan gave her own small shiver as her knuckles skimmed the tips of her own swollen nipples. “I think however,” she murmured as she brushed it from Vera's body “that this one will be even better.”   
Vera stood like a mannequin as Joan fitted the sexy black silk to her. Using her training she forced herself to stand still as Joan’s sure fingers smoothed the material to her skin and her hot breath inflamed her skin knowing that it was Joan who was setting the pace of today’s events. Joan may have talked about them becoming equals, intuitive of each other’s needs but she couldn’t tell what Joan was thinking right now – was this just Joan imparting knowledge in a memorable way or did she plan to seduce her? They were having tea at a nearby hotel after this, did Joan intend to take her up to a room and take her pleasure? She felt a jolt of hopeful lust at the thought.   
“Your wish, Miss Bennett, is my command. Voilà! 4C and it fits like a glove.” She’d known all along that this was the optimal size but hadn’t been able to resist teasing Vera (and herself) a little.   
“Never in a million year did I think I’d ever be that big! You’re a marvel, Joan!” Her beaming smile lit her face and her eyes danced as she angled her body to take in the full effect. She buzzed with a mixture of arousal and delight.

“In my time I’ve often found that things are not always as they seem, Vera; even things that we think we know about ourselves. Sometimes though, we need another person to make us realise the truth of the matter. I never thought that I’d find myself admitting this but you have made me think differently about my work, Vera; about sharing the running of my prison. This connection of ours, Vera, is a rare thing for me; none of my previous mentees have proven so compatible, so willing to discover what they are capable of or to maximise on their new found abilities. A good leader must be adaptable, Vera.” Not for the first time did Joan find herself blending truth and fiction: it was becoming unavoidably apparent that Vera wasn’t just another student, she could sometimes envisage a future for them beyond Vera’s first Governorship proper, when Vera was capable of understanding her taste for the less travelled avenues of pleasure. But changing the way she thought about running a prison, HER prison? Well – that would never happen!

Vera stared wordlessly at Joan in the looking glass. She’d had that kind of effect on Joan Ferguson? Joan. Ferguson. The unpredictable woman who held her at arm’s length, who repeatedly buoyed her up and let her fall, who fucked her so skilfully and then treated her so coolly had been so affected by her deputy that she’d actually changed her views on running her prison? Vera was torn between wanting to believe her and doubting that she could ever have that effect on someone as adept as Joan; and if they had such a connection then why wouldn’t Joan let her get close? “I feel safe knowing that you are looking out for me, Joan.” Vera turned to look up into the other woman’s face. “I won’t deny that sometimes it hasn’t been difficult learning from my mistakes but you have helped to give me perspective.” She drew strength from Joan’s encouraging smile. “I used to feel like I was drowning under the weight of other people’s expectations, always thinking about others before myself but you’ve shown me that I’m the architect of my own happiness, even if I still have a lot to learn.”   
“Big breasts, big brain, big heart; all in one neat little package.” She squeezed Vera’s upper arms affectionately. The resulting look of grateful pride on Vera’s face was perfect. What needy woman didn’t appreciate a little flattery?  
Joan’s dark hair framed her strong features in soft glossy waves, it fanned out a little as she stepped back and gracefully lowered herself into the chair, neglecting to tidy her skirt as it slipped from her long legs to reveal creamy thighs.   
Vera thought Joan looked supremely stylish and confident and so incredibly sexy; everything she had always wanted to be. She absentmindedly caressed her breasts as she took in all of Joan’s magnificence.

“So now that we have the top half sorted we should turn our attention to these sexy briefs. Are you confident that these are the right size?” Joan twirled them on her long index finger.  
Vera snatched the glossy knickers from her taunting boss and reached under her skirt to whisk her own down her bare legs.  
“They’ll make you buy them if they’re soiled you know.”  
“They’ll fit. Just you wait and see!” She worked them up her thighs and lifted her skirt a little to reveal small portions of the sheer black knickers.  
“Oh, Vera, just take the skirt off! How else are you going to get the full effect?  
“How else are YOU going to get the full effect you mean?”  
“Vera, we are here for your benefit, not mine…”

Rolling her eyes in resignation Vera stepped out of the summery A-line and struck a pose in front of the mirror.  
Joan was treated to a view of Vera’s pert buttocks as she twisted in front of her reflection. “You were right, Vera, they do fit. And very well, too.” She couldn’t help a small smile as Vera jiggled provocatively. “Turn around, let’s have a look at the front.”  
“You can’t see well enough in the mirror?”  
“Ah, but you see, objects on the mirror may appear smaller than they really are, surely you are aware of that?” Humour filled her voice as she smiled mischievously.  
Vera wobbled as she spun on her high shoes and inwardly cursed her clumsiness.  
“Vera!” Joan exclaimed in barely disguised delight. “What’s happened here?” her hand flapped in the region of Vera’s groin where the thin silk clearly revealed an abnormality in the distribution of Vera’s pubic hair. She eyed the small tuft that rode above bare lips with interest. She was pleased to see that Vera hadn’t got too carried away, she found the sight of a completely hairless vulva vaguely unsettling, and she always felt like she was looking at a child masquerading as a woman.  
“Ah. Well, um…I got a bit careless with the hair removal cream.”  
“Careless, Vera? Or adventurous?” She already knew the answer and was charmed with Vera’s experimentation.  
Vera blushed. “I just wondered what it would feel like.”  
“And?” She looked expectantly at Vera, eyebrow cocked.  
“And what? “  
“And how does it feel?” Joan curled her index finger and stroked Vera’s denuded lips through the silk. The single pass produced the desired result. It was just so easy.  
“Ohhhh…!” Vera sighed on an indrawn breath.  
“Good?”  
Vera widened her stance expecting Joan to repeat the tantalising move.  
“Don’t get too excited, we’ve got all these other sets for you to try on yet! This next I think” Joan rose and, standing close enough to feel Vera’s heat, reached around her to lift the decadent lace bra from the peg. Dropping her lips to Vera’s ear she whispered “would you like me to fit it for you?”  
“I think you should, Joan.” Vera said with a naughty smile on her lips. “I mean, if I’m going to pay $300 for it then it had better fit me perfectly;” with an afterthought she added, “the knickers too.”  
“Hmmmm, because knickers are so tricky to get right, aren’t they?” Joan chuckled and snapped the waistband of Vera’s new black silk briefs clinging tightly to her modest curves.  
“They can be….”

Naked, Vera faced the central mirror as Joan pressed her heavy breasts into her shoulders and snaked the rich, heavy lace up her arms. The softness of the lace cradled her responsive breasts making her release a suppressed groan of longing. She closed her eyes and focused on each contact between Joan’s fingers and her own tingling skin, becoming light headed as her breathing grew shallower.  
“Are you OK, Vera?”  
“Yes, fine!” she squeaked. She cleared her throat. “Just thinking about how it feels on my skin.” She stared at Joan’s reflection and smirked.  
“Hmmm, I just bet you were. Never be afraid to allow yourself the pleasure of any situation, ever. ” Her warm hands circled Vera’s fine ribcage and weighed the fullness of her enticing breasts in her palms.  
Grasping the nettle Vera placed her own hands over Joan's and pressed them into her desperate flesh, her face a mask of need as she pushed her chest forward. It fell as Joan’s hands slipped from her nipples and settled on her waist.  
Joan mimicked her disappointed pout in the mirror. “Well we have to see the set together if you’re going to make up your mind to buy them…” She crouched down and held out the ridiculously tiny knickers for Vera to step into. The naked woman’s scent hung heavy around her hips, infiltrating Joan’s senses and increasing her arousal from an enjoyable frisson to the vexing beginnings of real need. This was an exercise in stripping Vera down and rebuilding her – there was no room for personal feelings at this stage but she couldn’t help suffering the effects of Vera's charms.   
Vera turned and found Joan’s face was bare inches from her puffy lips, she could feel hot breath evaporating on her newly exposed skin and she grabbed hold of Joan’s shoulder to steady herself on her stilts of shoes. She thought that her knees might actually buckle as Joan teased her by slipping her hands through each leg and running her long fingers up the outside of her calves and thighs, dragging the lacy scrap towards its rightful place. Vera’s eyes flickered between Joan’s deep cleavage and the slice of thigh exposed by her skirt. God, she was so turned on right now!

As her fingers rounded the swell of Vera’s hips Joan extended her thumbs and brushed them along Vera’s swollen mound making her jerk and totter a little more. Her ears picked up the sound of Vera’s fluttering breath over her own heavy pulse that beat strong and loud in her throat and she looked up into Vera’s face as she smoothed the heavily embroidered silk against Vera's small belly and hard buttocks. She smiled slowly into her darkened eyes and parted lips. “Still thinking about how it feels on your skin, Vera?” With a last lingering caress Joan stood up and returned to her seat and crossed her legs tightly against the erratic throbbing in her clit.   
“That… and other things.” Vera turned to admire herself in the mirrors. The ivory lace set her light tan off to perfection and gave her sense of innate femininity that had been lacking for so long, she felt giggly and girly.  
“So, are you going to buy them?”   
“Yes, yes I am.” “  
“Atta girl, Vera!”  
“I’ll save them for special occasions.”  
Joan sighed. “Vera, these are meant to be worn every day. Life’s too short to keep anything for ‘best’ – enjoy it whilst you can and make the most of every opportunity – let yourself feel special as often as you can, you owe it to yourself after all your sacrifices. Now, how about trying on the pink set? You should be able to make the necessary adjustments yourself.”


	2. Chapter 2

Vera could feel the coals of Joan’s burning eyes blaze trails across her skin and she shivered with arousal as she slipped out of one bra and into the next. Her reflection stunned her - her tits looked fantastic! She traced the rounded swell of each breast, fingers dawdling in her cleavage, searching for Joan’s gaze in the mirror and holding it as she deliberately bent at the waist and pushed out her bum towards Joan to ease the lace panties over her buttocks, thrilling at the feeling of air hitting her bare fanny and thinking how it made her feel even more naked – if that were possible. She knew that in this position Joan would be able to see EVERYTHING! She desperately hoped that it would make Joan decide to stop teasing her and touch her properly, make her finish what she had started; she was already thinking about the things Joan might do to her later. She could see Joan’s feverish eyes darting between hers and her exposed flesh and she stifled a saucy grin - it seemed to be working! 

Keeping her back to Joan Vera pulled on the matching underwear and swallowed hard as the rich fabric slid up her inner thighs; the French knickers caressed her in unusual places as the dense satin draped and fluttered then settled over her hips and buttocks. She had always regarded underwear as a utilitarian necessity (well, actually her mother had if she stopped to think about it), plain white or sometimes black, something unobtrusive and never to be shown; but today had been an epiphany, today she had discovered the effect a few well designed undergarments could have. She looked fabulous! She felt fabulous!  
Cocking her hip she caught her soft chestnut curls up into a loose chignon and held it there as she adopted a pose reminiscent of forties’ glamour girls. Vera admired her appearance for a little longer until she saw that Joan was signalling for her to face her. She turned and took the few short steps to where Joan sat, the knickers tickling her hairless snatch delightfully with each exaggerated swing of her hips. She wanted to give Joan every opportunity to appreciate how hot she was.

Vera’s areolae were just visible above the ribboned edge of the cup, wrinkled rinds of soft brown that sent Joan’s senses into overdrive. She adored the suggestive hint of nipple, so much more erotic than having one fully exposed to her. Her full mouth twitched “Mmmmm, you look good enough to eat…” she said licking her lips.  
“I don’t know if I’d be able to leave the house if I wore this!” Vera exclaimed. Her hands skimmed up and down her slim body repeatedly returning to her up-thrust breasts.  
“Imagine it under an evening gown.” Uncrossing her legs and leaning forward Joan raised her hand and softly traced the shimmering ribbon that edged the scant cup with her fingers, soft tips catching silken skin.  
“When would I ever wear an evening gown? It’s not as if the offers are piling up.” Her words became strangled as Joan traced around the edges of the bra, the fingers of her other hand roving across Vera’s flat stomach, inflaming her senses as they tickled their way along the waistband of the slippery knickers.  
“Never say never, Vera. The annual awards ceremony is fast approaching. You should attend. It would be a useful opportunity to network.” And, Joan contemplated, for her to see what could be achieved by those with vision. Vera needed something to spur her on, something outside of Wentworth to make her hungry for power and recognition.  
“Who’s going to invite me? You?” Joan’s fingers dipped inside the soft cup and tickled the hard nipple. Vera groaned and closed her eyes in pleasure.  
“Well why not, Vera? You are my Deputy after all. And we rub along pretty well don’t we?”  
Vera’s eyes flew open as her nipple was gripped between hard fingertips and firmly tweaked.  
“It should be a fun night” Joan smirked. Her mind raced with the possibilities it held in store. 

Joan watched Vera’s startled expression soften as with the back of her fingers she traced the gentle tilt of the slender woman’s lower belly, polished nails slithering over the satin knickers and the soft trembling swell they sheathed. Her large knuckles gently massaged the small island of hair and then slipped into the notch that headed Vera’s fragrant cleft; she felt the tip of Vera’s clit peeking out into the open but paid it no heed as she explored the newly defined curves of Vera’s lower lips, each of their contours easily and appreciatively distinguished through the silky satin. She watched as Vera’s fists clenched and relaxed, fighting her instinct to either show affection or to touch her breasts, whichever it was, Joan was pleased that she resisted.  
She slipped her index finger inside the leg to experience first-hand Vera’s smooth lips surmounted by the small thicket just above the slit. She found damp folds forcing their way out from between their fleshy casing. “Ohh Vera, you little minx!” she purred in her low, velvety voice.  
Vera pushed herself into Joan’s touch, unable to restrain her herself any longer, sure that Joan would continue….cursing herself when Joan froze.  
The spell was broken but all was not lost. Disengaging herself Joan lounged back in her seat. “Touch yourself through the satin, Vera.” Her cheeks were flushed and her chest heaved above the white crepe; Vera’s musk surrounded her, maddening her senses. “How does it feel?” She crossed her legs again, using the pivot of her boot heel to idly swing her knees from side to side, building the sweet distraction in her clit.  
Vera stared at Joan’s pale legs and licked her swollen lips as she complied. “Warm, smooth, sexy. Jesus Christ!” Her head rocked back as a tremor of lust raced through her. She scooped her breast from the shallow cup and rubbed at her hardened nipple, pinching it roughly and pulling it away from her body, panting hard as the build-up Joan had engineered finally burst through her flimsy self-control, making her forget where she was, making her forget everything but what was happening right now at this very moment.  
Joan sat forward and licked her lips, eyes riveted on the hot, wet interior of Vera’s open mouth. She began to rub her cunt softly against the chair generating little pulses of buzzing tension that flowed sensuously through her bone and muscle. “Look at me, Vera.” Staring fixedly into the gasping woman’s eyes she opened her legs to reveal a sliver of coffee coloured lace between the inviting whiteness of her firm thighs. “Do you feel sexy?”  
“Mmmpf…!” Vera’s eyes fluttered and she bit her lip.  
“Touch yourself harder, Vera, don’t hold back.” She ran her fingers through her dark tresses, pushing it off her graceful neck, the scrape of her short nails on her scalp making her head weave in a sensuous serpent-like way as she shuddered with pent up lust.  
Pressing fingers deep into her aching slit Vera scoured Joan with her hungry eyes. The Governor sat with her beautifully booted heels touching the chair legs, the silk-lined wings of her elegant skirt falling back to frame long, bare thighs and a tantalising glimpse of her crotch, Vera could just make out glimpses of white skin behind the dark compressed curls, such was the delicacy of the covering lace. Vera rubbed herself hard as she imagined her fingers sinking into Joan’s cunt and the hot, soft wetness they would encounter. Her gaze travelled over Joan's large hands resting at the tops of her thighs and up to her creamy cleavage and full breasts that strained against the fabric of her blouse, fabric that was put under further duress by the twin peaks of Joan’s stiff nipples. But it was Joan’s face that held her attention longest; her hooded eyes were wide and glittering with a strange intensity as she stared into Vera’s, her nostrils flared above her opened mouth as she drew in laboured breaths and her tongue wetted the crimson bows of her lips, slipping over her white teeth, all the time her cheeks glowing with a hectic blush. Joan had so often looked at her like this before pouncing on her… Vera could feel the satin growing damp under her fingers, moulding even closer to her hot wetness, her heavy breathing was tinged with small whimpers and groans as her excitement escalated.

The curtained cubicle filled with soft little noises that were undoubtedly sexual - even to the casual listener. Interrupted by a peal of laughter from the shop floor Vera was suddenly and painfully aware that the entire store was just a curtain and a few metres away: her hand stopped.  
“What’s wrong, Vera?”  
“Someone might hear!” Vera’s eyes were wide with alarm.  
“And what if they did? Aren’t you spending sufficient money to allow you the luxury of a small indiscretion?” Joan liked how Vera’s panting made her look more scared than she was.  
“Joan, I can’t”  
Joan tutted. “There’s no such thing as can’t, Vera, as well you know.” She stood up and covered Vera’s hand with hers, pushing it back between her legs and resuming the steady stroking. Roughly she pulled Vera’s head back and stared intently into her wide eyes. “If you don’t want people to hear then you should really bite your lip harder.” She steered Vera to the chair and squatted on her heels, arms crossed over her knees. “Come on, Vera. Don’t stop now!” 

Joan’s face seemed to glow as she took in Vera’s erotic dilemma. “You’re so swollen aren’t you, hmmm? Your clit is so hard that it aches with every heartbeat doesn’t it? You need to be filled…” She reached for Vera’s hand and placed it on her inner thigh. “Push the material aside and discover how wet you are. I want to see.”  
With a quick glance at the curtain Vera obeyed. She pulled at the hip of the knickers and snugged the long seam tight against her leg muscle  
“Show me, Vera.”  
With both hands Vera opened herself up to Joan and wondered if she would be able to see the fresh scar that she had caused.  
“You glisten so prettily.” She paused as Vera grimaced slightly. “You still dislike the look of your sex don’t you, when will you learn to love it?”  
“I, I love the feel of it…”  
“Then touch it, Vera! Yeah, that’s it, slide those fingers deep inside. Do what feels good!” Her voice had dropped to a sultry whisper.  
She murmured soft words of encouragement, dirty words as Vera began to wriggle on the slippery seat covering, her hips moving against her busy, sticky hands, biting her lip as instructed.  
Sliding forward onto her knees Joan ran her hand up Vera’s straining thigh, thumb skating across small knuckles before grabbing a handful of tit and satin and, raising herself on her knees, she pulled Vera’s head towards her and softly kissed her on the lips, silencing her muted but ecstatic moaning for a brief moment. Then Joan rocked back and stood up; moving behind Vera she pulled her head back into her warm belly, caressing Vera’s neck and shoulders, fingers fluttering along her jawline and tracing the quivering outline of her now parted lips; avidly watching their reflection as Vera’s whimpers grew in strength and frequency. Thick, lustrous hair fell round her pale face as she bent and whispered hotly “how much more do you think you can take before you come, Vera?” She gave a sharp nip to Vera's earlobe and stretched down her hand to play with one long brown nipple and then the other, her breath crashing in Vera’s ear as she pinched and twisted.  
Joan’s touch sent Vera over the edge; she pushed her head back into Joan’s steady shoulder and shook with the sudden crescendo that burst without warning, her belly clenching as she stiffened and gasped out Joan’s name, turning her face into her Governor’s fragrant neck until the surges slowly diminished and she could breathe normally again. 

Moving to Vera’s side Joan smoothed soft brown hair from her sweaty forehead and gave her another little kiss on her moist lips then lifted the nude teddy from the peg. “Why don’t you finish trying these on, Vera whilst I see if this is suitable?” She twirled the transparent lace on its hanger. She had to get out of there, she couldn’t think properly, her entire body burned with arousal and her clothes maddened her where they rubbed against her damp skin.  
“You don’t have to leave….” Vera’s voice was filled with hope and she saw Joan falter for a second.  
Steeling her resolve Joan repressed her natural instincts. “No, I think I do” she said hoarsely, pushing her ebony mane off her flushed face, “I’ll meet you at the cash desk.” Her fingers trailed lightly along Vera’s collar bone as she slipped out of the changing room.  
Still holding the curtain open so that Vera could see, Joan beckoned to the plump red-head who stood guard at the entrance to the changing area and then, allowing the drape to swing shut, sauntered to the most secluded booth as if nothing had happened. She turned to face the demure looking woman who expertly pulled the curtain shut behind her to create a tenuous sense of privacy.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello, Cassie. How’s your mistress keeping? Well, I hope?” Despite her need, formalities must be adhered to.  
“Hello, Miss Ferguson. Yes, she’s fine, thank you. She instructed me to assist you in any way I can today.” Cassie lifted the teddy from the peg “are you wanting to try this on?” she asked.  
“If you don’t mind.” Joan stood with her arms held away from her sides as Cassie began to undress her. She carefully stepped out of her skirt and waited as the buttons of her blouse were loosened and the heavy crepe was allowed to fall from her shoulders in a controlled slide. Each brush of fabric on her skin only served to intensify the need that Vera had created.  
Cassie moved behind Joan and released the clasp on her fine, lacy bra, returning to face her as she disengaged it from her heavy breasts yet she made no move to remove the matching cache-sexe that barely covered the dark, spangled triangle of bushy hair.  
“If Madame would care to step into the garment?” She held the gathered lace at Joan’s booted feet and drew it up the length of her lissom frame watching as the imposing woman’s handsome features reformed into a mask of darkly beautiful lust. The scent of Joan’s arousal radiated from her hot crotch and velvety breasts. “I trust that you and your companion found something to satisfy?”  
“Ah, yes. My companion did but I‘m looking for something different.” She bared her teeth in a feral grin.  
“Well this is a very good choice but I fear that it is a little too short in the body for your build.” Her fingers brushed against Joan’s pubic mound as she caught hold of the crotch fastening. 

Vera surveyed her dishevelled reflection. There was no way that she could hand over these knickers to the sales woman now! She manoeuvred the pieces of soft pink satin back into their correct positions and began pulling her clothes on, deciding that she’d buy everything but the corsets and try the other bras on at home; besides, she wanted to avoid any blushes in front of Joan when she paid for the French knickers. She balled up her plain black underpants and stuffed them into her handbag then dropped her ill-fitting bra into the small waste bin.  
She was halfway out of the cubicle before she remembered that the tags were still attached to her underwear. Bugger! Stepping back inside she hastily unpinned the labels then headed for the till, fluffing the hair from her hot neck.  
She loaded the underwear onto the counter and handed the tags to the sales assistant who raised her eyebrows in enquiry. Vera tried for a confident smile. “I loved the satin French knicker set so much I decided to wear it straight away. Um, can I please have some in a size to fit my friend?”  
“Certainly, madam; though may I recommend a different colour? Something to compliment her skin tone?” She smiled at Vera’s nodded assent.

The lacy cups of the teddy were pulled lower and lower as Cassie tugged the crotch into its rightful place, kneeling in front of Joan she jammed her knuckles deep into her hot divide as she fastened the poppers, taking much longer than necessary to ensure that Joan was in no doubt that Cassie knew what was expected of her. Standing up she appraised the fit of the lace. Cassie wasn’t short but in her high heeled boots Joan towered over her; it was something she secretly longed for in her own mistress.  
The curved seam of the cup lay on Joan’s ribs, the fluted upper edge barely supporting the heavy softness of Joan’s breasts. With a cool, professional touch Cassie assessed the garment. “Hmm, as I suspected, it is too short.” She pulled the lace up to cover Joan’s hard pink nipples knowing that it would slide slowly back down, sensitising the wrinkled skin in a most tantalising way; she repeated the move.  
“Oh dear! Madame appears to be exposed!” She covered Joan’s breasts with her pale, freckled hands and squeezed hard, mirroring Joan’s lazy grin as her fingers dug into the dense orbs. Cassie looked down as Joan unbuttoned her smart white blouse to reveal the tightly trussed swell of her voluptuous cleavage. “Would you like me to disrobe, Miss Ferguson?”  
“No, that won’t be necessary, Cassie; please continue.”  
The younger woman’s fingers centred on her swollen nipples and her vicious pinch caused Joan to fall back against the mirrored wall, breath coming in strangled gasps.  
She twitched and writhed as Cassie abused her tender peaks, feeling the crotch of the teddy become tighter and more constrictive as the image of Vera wrenching at her long brown teats played across her memory.  
“Use your mouth Cassie,” she croaked, “the way I like it.”  
Obediently, the woman sucked in as much breast as she could and her teeth bit deeply into the soft flesh, shaking her head she dragged the imprisoned tit from side to side. She gripped the teddy at the waist and tugged upwards so the lace was pulled deep into the curve between Joan’s firm buttocks, kissing the fine string of her cache-sexe; moving to grip the front Cassie pulled again and jiggled the taut material that split Joan’s thick lips and rubbed against her clit. Her tongue ground against the rubbery, rock hard nipple in her mouth. Joan let out a harsh groan.  
Cassie agitated the fabric in time to her sucking making Joan groan again and again. She finally grabbed one of Cassie’s hands and pushed it down between their bodies. Her palm flattened against Joan’s damp cunt and the red-head released the tit from its lipsticked vice. “Oh, Miss Ferguson!” she exclaimed softly, “we can’t have you wearing something this tight – it could become unfastened at a most inconvenient moment!” she rippled her painted fingertips over the line of press studs and they flew open revealing Joan’s G-string embedded firmly in her sex. “Let me help you with this, it must be awfully uncomfortable. Sliding her finger between the lace and Joan’s swollen wetness Cassie deftly extricated the moist scrap of lace and eased it down Joan’s quivering legs.

The assistant returned to the cash desk with a set of pearly grey lingerie. As she laid it in its box Vera caught sight of the sizing label and her eyes widened in surprise: 14E? She had no idea Joan was as big as that! But then, she thought, she’d been proven woefully lacking in bra awareness. As she paid for her expensive purchases her thoughts of Joan stroking her nipples through grey satin were interrupted by the other woman’s cultured voice.  
“Er, madam? I think you’ve lost an earring, I can go and look for it?”  
Vera’s hand flew up and touched her naked lobe. “No, no it’s OK I’ll go.”  
She spied the crystal stud almost immediately but the butterfly clip was nowhere to be seen. Curious as ever she strained her ears to catch a snippet of Joan’s interaction with the sales assistant, other than when Joan had met her mother Vera had never really heard her conduct a non-prison related conversation – even at the Christmas party. She wondered if Joan was even capable of small talk. A small part of her also wondered how Joan would cope with a sales assistant touching her skin.

Only the far end changing room was occupied and as Vera stealthily made her way towards it she became aware of low moaning. Unable to help herself Vera approached the drawn curtain with bated breath. The moaning stopped and she distinctly heard Joan tell someone to ‘do it harder’ in an urgent whisper. Two more steps and Vera was level with the dividing wall where the heavy cloth should be hanging flush with the polished wooden upright; but it wasn’t, a good three inches separated them permitting Vera an unforgettable view of a nearly naked Joan tugging at her nipples whilst the copper toned head of the younger sales assistant bobbed up and down between her spread thighs. Pressed against the central mirror Joan’s profile was reflected directly at Vera by the flanking glass. She was overwhelmed by a powerful flush of jealousy and envy at how at ease Joan seemed with the situation, if that’s what she’d wanted then why couldn’t Joan have allowed her to do that for her after she’d made her come? 

Through her lowered lashes Joan glimpsed Vera hovering at the threshold. After what Maggie had told her about Vera peeping in on them at Christmas Joan knew that Vera would be unable to resist spying on her, desperate for a glimpse of her exposed skin, which was exactly the reason why she had purposely instructed Cassie to readjust the thick drape just so. Vera should be careful what she wished for…

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Is something the matter, Vera? You’ve been very quiet since we left the shop.”  
They were walking through the park on their way to the hotel. Jealous hurt was written all over Vera’s face as she flashed a sulky look at Joan.  
“Haven’t you enjoyed yourself? Haven’t you had fun discovering new things?” She tried hard to keep the mocking tone in her head out of her voice.  
“I’ve discovered something about you today, Joan.”  
Oh yes? And what might that be, Vera?” As if it wasn’t plain for all to see…. Vera really needed to work on her poker face.  
“I’ve discovered that you enjoy playing with me.”  
“How so?” she watched as a man vainly tried to recall his dog, strains of ‘Fenton!!!’ carrying on the light breeze as he shouted and bawled at the disobedient animal in a near hysterical tone.  
Vera took a deep breath. “You make out that we have this special connection, a connection that’s made me question everything I know. You tell me that I’m important to you, and then I see you with that girl!” Vera glared at Joan, hot tears pricking behind her lids. “You didn’t even try to hide it! That hurts, Joan. It really does!” She’d spent years not saying how she felt but she couldn’t do it any longer. That was Old Vera – New Vera had needs that must be voiced.  
Joan halted and pulled Vera round to face her. “But, Vera! We aren’t mutually exclusive. We aren’t even in a personal relationship. You must know by now that whatever I do, I do for your benefit.” She stared intently into Vera’s eyes. “Which is why,” she continued, “I didn’t want to force my attentions on you today. I’m not a sex maniac you know …. And, I feel that if I had allowed myself a moment of weakness with you back there, you would have thought that this excursion had been a ploy just to tickle my fancy – not to help you emerge from the dull chrysalis that you’ve built around yourself.”  
“But that girl, Joan; you don’t even know her! And you encouraged her to do that to you…” It was so unfair!  
“Are you so sure that I don’t know her? And ‘that’ as you call it was no more than a physical release, nothing to get jealous over, Vera.” Joan gripped Vera’s elbow and commanded her watery gaze, “that girl isn’t important to me – the only thing I ask of her is discretion – I demand a lot more from you because I know that you are extraordinary and I want you to become all that you can be, to discover things that make you happy.”  
“Then why are you so distant?” Vera complained. “What if I wanted your attentions today? Have you thought about that? What if I want more than ‘instruction’?” Vera crooked her fingers in the familiar quotation sign. “You know that I feel more for you than just professional admiration, admit it. Why else do you think that I let you do those things to me without complaint? Hell, I even look forward to it! Why do you think that I beat myself up when I fail you? I’ve done things for you I never thought I could.” 

She covered Joan’s wrist with her hand, silencing her reply. “Yes, of course I want to be a good Deputy and ultimately a good Governor; but I also want to matter, you know that I need you to see me as more than just your Deputy.” Vera paused and licked her lips nervously. “You say that I am but I can’t tell if you mean it or not…. You can be so cold at times.” She waited out the long seconds before Joan’s reply, steeling herself for the rebuff. What she heard next floored her.  
“Oh, Vera. Is that how you see it? You think that I’m immune to your charms? What you see is me exercising control over my instincts.” There! It was finally out! Joan felt a chill of uncertainty.  
Vera looked at her uncomprehendingly.  
“It’s for my own protection, Vera; haven’t you guessed?” She searched Vera’s face for signs of understanding. “I must maintain focus, balance; I can’t throw myself into a romantic liaison and risk a serious lapse of judgement without knowing that I have a strong Deputy to pick up the dropped stitch. But…” her hand twisted to grasp Vera’s cold fingers “it’s for your protection too. How long do you think it would be until someone twigged and tried to use it as leverage, hmm? I can’t allow that to happen, Vera. I can’t.”  
Joan squeezed Vera’s fingers and continued “If I can’t demonstrate control how can I expect you to? You and I, Vera; it’s complicated. If I allow myself to weaken I fear that you may be overwhelmed, that your focus would be pulled away from your evolution. Do you see? Tell me that you do.” This was the most honest Joan had been about their relationship and her eyes shone with sincerity.  
However, Vera still felt like she was being played. “So can you ever envision a time when you may be able to let go and respond to MY needs? You frustrate me so, Joan. You confuse me. Is that your aim? To get me so I don’t know whether I’m coming or going with your particular brand of sex and casual indifference? Because I don’t know if it’s all worth it, how do I know that you’re not just stringing me along in some game of yours? What, exactly, is my reward for passing your test?” Her mouth was suddenly dry as adrenaline kicked in – she had either been incredibly brave or astoundingly stupid in challenging Joan’s intentions.  
“My plan, as you well know, Vera, is for you to become a first class Governor. If you have to suffer a little to attain that goal then it’s a small price to pay, surely? That we have an affinity is a highly pleasurable coincidence, it doesn’t happen to me often, and I sincerely hope to have the opportunity to explore our connection much, much further when we have the luxury of time and a greater understanding, an acceptance if you will, of each other. It will come in time, trust me. Be patient, you are doing so well,” Joan held Vera’s hand to her chest, “please, will you give us that time?” Her heart was beating fast, unused as she was to such frankness between them. She had never intended to allow her initial vague attraction to Vera to develop into this nascent desire but the uncomfortable truth was that her need for Vera was outpacing Vera’s development at work; she was torn between lust and respect.  
What could she do? If she truly wanted what Joan was offering then she had no choice. Vera heaved a long sigh. “Ok, Joan.”

They sat in the chic tea room sipping from delicate china cups.  
Vera decided to put the earlier upset out of her mind and live in the moment. “I’ve really enjoyed today, Joan. Who knew knicker shopping could be such a pleasure?” her eyes twinkled above the rim of her cup as she tried to regain some of this afternoon’s flirtatious atmosphere.  
“It’s all about how you approach a situation, Vera. Come at it with a smile on your face and a spring in your step and you’ll most likely find even the most onerous task elevated from tedium.”  
She raised her eyebrow “are you saying that watching me parade around in my smalls was onerous?” she quipped.  
“Oh, it was sheer torture, Vera…!” Joan touched the back of her hand to her forehead in a melodramatic swoon and then chuckled throatily.  
“Well, to say thanks for all your help I bought you this.” She passed Joan a stiff paper bag containing a slim box, a hopeful smile playing on her soft lips. “Go on, open it.”  
Dipping her hand into the bag Joan lifted the lid and delved through the layers of tissue paper until she spied a dove grey satin bra cup edged in shimmering ribbon, she raised her face to Vera, eyes half closed in a mirthfully speculative expression. “….and you’d like to fit them for me, is that what you were thinking, Vera?”  
Vera’s breath caught as she remembered burying her face between Joan’s pillowy breasts, she’d give anything for that to happen again! “Who knows, perhaps I’ll discover that I’ve missed my calling?”  
“I suspect that’s unlikely, but it’s an interesting theory that bears testing at some point.”  
“Well, you could always wear them for the Departmental ‘do’. A special event always calls for a new bra doesn’t it?” Vera pointedly traced the satin shoulder strap through her t-shirt, a flirtatious smile on her mouth.  
“Am I to take it then, that you’ll be attending as my ‘plus one’?” She made a mental note to book an appointment with her couturier, she wanted Vera to outshine all of the other guests – and she would.


End file.
